Drabble
by Wormhole
Summary: Just for laughs :D.
1. Chapter 1: Speeding

**I was in the mood for it. If you are lucky, you might get more ;).**

-----

Elizabeth stood behind John in the Puddle Jumper. "John. You do know it's a 40mile zone in this part of space."

Elizabeth's voice brought John out of his concentration. "WHAT! In the Pegasus Galaxy… you got to be kidding me?"

"Nope."

John lurched the Puddle Jumper to the left when a shot was fired at them. "Lets hope we don't get a speeding ticket then because I need to outrun these Wraith.

----

Please review. Thanks :).


	2. Chapter 2: The CanCan

Thanks for the alerts and reviews on the last piece... Hope you find this one just as funny ;).

-----

John found Rodney sitting at a food table in the cafeteria and smiled supremely, knowing he was going to hate what he had lined up for him. "McKay, there's a dance competition tonight. I've teamed you, with me and Elizabeth; she chose the song we got."

McKay bit into a mouth-full of food that was sitting on his fork and mumbled whilst he ate. "Oh good. What song is it."

"The Can-Can." Instead of swallowing the food, McKay ended up chocking on it.

-----

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon!"


	3. Chapter 3: Food Fight

Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Enjoy

* * *

No one was sure how it started; but everyone in the mess hall remembered how it ended.

A food fight had taken place, everyone had some kind of edible substance on them and half the people in the hall had tossed their dinner at a random person.

John being the messiest, as people took the opportunity to pin one on their CO. Determined to get his own back he took hold of the ketchup bottle and squeezed hard on it to get as much juice out as possible.

A mistake he wouldn't forget. He had aimed at the nearest person, which happened to be Rodney who was standing in the doorway; un-predicated he had moved out the way and standing right behind him, was Dr. Elizabeth Weir. Her face was soon covered in red sauce and it wasn't long before the fight had ended. Everyone looking as innocent as the first when they saw their boss had arrived.

John quickly hid the bottle behind his back and grabbed the nearest towel so Elizabeth could wipe her face.

She took the towel and did indeed wipe her face, and Sheppard stepped back when he could see the look of revenge written all over it.

She held out her hand an indication, which meant she wanted the other item John, was holding. Hesitantly he handed it to her and made a rudimentary comment. "At least the colour matches your t-shirt."

Taking hold of the rim of his pants she opened them enough to fit the tip of the bottle in, Elizabeth then poured the remainder of the sauce down them.

Everyone was clapping and whistling in the room as she emptied the contents, with a grin covering her face.

Sheppard cringed at the coldness, not only from the surprise-ness of her actions but the sauce too.

She handed him the empty bottle. "Watch your aim next time and consider yourself grounded from off-world missions for two weeks."

* * *

Please read and review. Thanks 


	4. Chapter 4: The Auction

Thanks again for the alerts and reviews. Enjoy :)

* * *

John was typing away on his laptop when his doorbell Chimed. Sighing he got up to open it only to reveal a not so happy Dr. Elizabeth Weir standing on the other side. "Why the long face?"

Elizabeth walked in without an invitation too. "I thought you said you would do anything for me?"

John walked up beside her as she made her way to his bed. "And I meant it."

Looking down at his open laptop she could see the page that was open. Cursing having left it like that not thinking about closing it down sooner John quickly slammed the lid shut, but it was too late. She had already seen it. "Then why did you loose that auction?"

John shuffled his feet a bit. He felt like a school kid caught out. "What auction?"

She pointed to his computer. "The auction you had open just now. I wouldn't play the innocent with me John, I know about it because the winner came to me claiming I owe him a kiss."

He still claimed not to know anything, as he kept silent.

"When I asked him why. He mentioned the auction you all had going between certain members of staff. Needless to say I decided to investigate it."

John closed the distance between them. "In that case, you might want to hear the full story regarding the auction before jumping to conclusions. Yes McKay won the auction. But I won the date."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Date. What date?"

"Oh didn't he tell you?"

Elizabeth shook here head.

Grinning sheepishly, he placed his hands on her hips. "That was the second auction. To win a date with you."

* * *

Please read and review. Thanks. "More coming soon!"


End file.
